In a multiple input multiple output (MIMO) system, to eliminate co-channel interference caused by multiple users and multiple antennas, some necessary signal processing technologies need to be used at two ends of a transceiver, so as to improve communication performance of the system.
In the prior art, a precoding technology is proposed, and a major principle of the precoding technology is that a base station uses known channel state information (CSI) to design a precoding matrix for processing a sent signal, so as to reduce interference on the sent signal. A MIMO system using precoding may be represented as follows:y=HVs+n                 where Y is a received signal vector, H is a channel matrix, V is a precoding matrix, s is a transmitted symbol vector, and n is an interference and noise vector.        
Optimal precoding usually requires that a transmitter entirely knows channel state information (CSI). In a common method, a terminal quantizes instantaneous CSI and feeds back the instantaneous CSI to a base station (BS).
In an existing long term evolution (LTE) R8 system, CSI information fed back by a terminal includes information such as a rank indicator (RI), a precoding matrix indicator (PMI), and a channel quality indicator (CQI), where the RI and the PMI respectively indicate a used layer quantity and a used precoding matrix. A set of used precoding matrices is generally referred to as a codebook, where each precoding matrix is a code word in the codebook. An existing LTE R8 4-antenna codebook is designed based on a Householder transformation, and a code word of the codebook may be compatible with a uniform linear array antenna configuration and a cross polarization antenna configuration. Double-codebook design for 8 antennas is introduced in an LTE R10 system, and quantization accuracy is further improved without excessively increasing feedback overheads.
On one hand, the foregoing LTE R8 to R10 codebooks are mainly designed for a macro cell system. A position of a base station or a transmitter is usually higher than the height of a surrounding building (for example, the height of an antenna is approximately between 200 to 250 feet); therefore, a major transmission path of the base station or the transmitter is higher than a roof, and a transmitted multipath component usually surrounds a direction of a line of sight (Line of Sight, LOS for short). In this way, each multipath component is usually located within a plane in which the line of sight is located, that is, angle extension in a pitch angle direction approaches 0. On the other hand, the foregoing codebooks are designed based on a conventional base station antenna; for the conventional base station antenna, a perpendicular antenna beam having a fixed tilt angle is used, but only a direction of a horizontal beam can be adjusted dynamically.
However, to conform to user density and a data service demand that are increasing rapidly, and to further reduce transmit power, the concept of micro cell is further introduced. A position of a base station or a transmitter in a micro cell system is usually lower than the height of a surrounding building (for example, an antenna is installed on a lamppost in a street, and usually is at a height of approximately 30 feet), and a wireless transmission mechanism of the micro cell system is obviously different from the foregoing macro cell environment, where some multipath components may surround a LOS direction, and some other multipath components are probably along the ground or the street. This double-transmission mechanism causes larger angle extension, especially in a direction of a pitch angle, which is obviously different from the macro cell. Currently, design of LTE R8-R10 codebooks cannot be well adapted to the foregoing micro cell environment.
In addition, to further improve spectrum efficiency, currently, in an LTE R12 standard to be launched, introduction of more antenna configurations, especially an antenna configuration based on an active antenna system (AAS), starts to be considered. Different from a conventional base station, an AAS base station further provides freedom in designing an antenna in a perpendicular direction, which is mainly implemented by using a two-dimensional antenna array in horizontal and perpendicular directions of the antenna; the conventional base station actually uses a horizontal one-dimensional array, although each antenna port in a horizontal direction of the antenna may be obtained by performing weighting on multiple array elements in a perpendicular direction. Currently, the design of the LTE R8-R10 codebooks cannot be well adapted to the foregoing antenna configuration.